


Capture the Fly with Nectar Sweet

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Black Sabith, Black Sabith - relationship - Freeform, Dark Character, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fake Comfort, Femslash, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Behavior, Madame Satan is a creep, Magic-Users, Manipulative Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Female Character, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Single Chapter, Spells & Enchantments, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Urination, Vulnerability, Wetting, Witches, Women In Power, also very twisted sexual feelings, but what did you expect she's literally mother of demons, it both is and isn't the h/c trope, mild spoilers for s1, the comfort works for the victim but it's bs so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: The sudden flash of panic in those eyes was all the indication she'd needed that the wall was crumbling. Sabrina was standing, yes, but had now come to the realization that she was effectively trapped. She was a fly wrapped in the middle of a web. She had no routes to take, nowhere to move to avoid the inevitable. If she tried to walk away, much like the insect losing limbs in a desperate crawl across silver strands, disaster would slowly but surely follow, leaking all the way down the halls with no hope of making it in time. Yet, if she remained in place, she would meet her end in a swift but agonizing defeat under the watchful eyes of her captor...And in debating between one dreadful conclusion and the other, she effectively relinquished her choice in the matter altogether...((Miss Wardwell notices that something is off about Sabrina today, and it proves to be the source of entertainment she's been craving...))





	Capture the Fly with Nectar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I want to say right now this is darker than my usual fics, so if you're one of the readers who only subs for my fluffy, everyone-is-a-helpful-friend/lover fics (which is totes fine, I too am a lover of fluff) then please turn back before you get burned by this hellfire. This is a messed up character who does messed up things in a messed up show, this is your warning to proceed with caution! (Also as a note, this is pretty much the only ship with an age gap like this that I have, so rest assured my content isn't suddenly going to be buried in it. There are plenty of fluff fics with more palatable ships coming soon. c: )
> 
> Now that I have that out of the way, I just want to say I am absolutely devastated by the Harvey/Sabrina collapse, but since I can't find it in me to write a quality fix it fic (and must therefore pray s2 fixes it for me), I might as well dive headfirst into my polar-opposite secondary ship c': I hate Madam/Wardwell but I also l o v e her, every episode sends me on a rollercoaster of conflict and I live for it. Please save Sabrina but also I'm so interested in where they end up going, especially after the finale and holiday special. 
> 
> I'll be writing some more mutual fics of these two eventually that take place later down the line, but for now this mess is what I have. It takes place somewhere towards the last few episodes of s1 and the special, but it isn't super specific because I binged and it all kind of blurred together for me. I don't get to write villains very often and I rarely touch darkfic or these kinds of tropes, so this was entertaining for me. Hopefully someone in this fandom enjoys!

"And now class, which one of you _stellar young minds_ would like to offer an interpretation of the passage I've just read to you? Come now, there are no wrong answers!"  
  
And, predictably, not a single hand graced the air. She had to remind herself not to glare, giving the blank teenagers before her a few more heartbeats to offer themselves up freely before she would start picking names on a whim. She settled for a chatty brunette girl towards the back, letting her fill the air with answers that were so _dreadfully, depressingly wrong,_ and had to wonder what terrible things she had done to be subjected to such cruel and unusual punishment. No matter how one tried, they could not train simple sheep the way they could a proud canine hellhound. She felt like the fool who'd been cursed to roll a boulder uphill, repeating the same thankless task, never to be gifted a worthy result.  
  
That was certainly one of the drawbacks that came with posessing a mortal's skin. Working their jobs, speaking with their colleagues (and, in poor Wardwell's case, utter _swine_ of a boss), learning their schedules... every day, a cycle of utter monotony. She really wouldn't _mind_ teaching, actually, if only it were in some other school, with a higher standard for the students it let in. But instead she was trapped in this mortal cesspool. There was only one person here that ever seemed to genuinely listen, to _absorb_ what she was trying to pass through all of these thick skulls.  
  
Although, today it seemed like even _that_ person was letting her words go into one ear and straight out of the other. _Sabrina Spellman,_ normally so eager and attentive, was hardly looking in her direction. Instead, the girl was staring at the door, drumming her fingers softly on her desk. A long huff of air blew blonde locks out of her eyes, and she shifted forwards in her seat, only to lean back instead.   
  
While she was not a creature pathetic enough to _pout,_ she could certainly _frown,_ and that was what she did as she scratched out more diagrams and notes on the board. She was aware this 'curriculum' was often pointless drivel, but she liked to think she usually slipped a few intriguing nuggets of wisdom into it. And really, even if the lesson wasn't captivating, _she_ definitely was. Sabrina studied her often when she thought she wasn't looking, with that thoughtful brow and curiosity, always brimming with questions she hadn't yet found the time to ask.   
  
Sabrina _couldn't_ be bored. And for Satan's sake, if there was one person in this room who had a right to be reaching stimulation levels akin to a dusty skeleton, it was _her!_ She was _long overdue_ for entertainment, for the kind that didn't come through the mere sake of fulfilling her duties. As _enticing_ as killing or stirring the pot could be, when it was only for the sake of following His orders, there was no room for enjoyment or savoring the moment. She was constricted, bound by His rules and the drudgery of this woman's life, and it was high time she found something fresh to occupy her.  
  
However, as she cast another glance towards the unwitting girl behind this whole debacle, she came to realize that... she just might have had her wish granted. Upon scrutinizing further, she came to a conclusion that offered quite the prospect...   
  
Ah, it was almost amusingly obvious what the problem was now. Her _star pupil_ wasn't simply fidgeting from a lack of attention, oh no. She was squirming around in such a fragile manner, a behavior that was so much less mature than how she typically acted, all because of a need so basic. And there was just something so _intoxicating_ about that. The vulnerability, to be caught off guard by something you should have learned to control so long ago, to let it _consume you_ until you couldn't think, were just a pitiful slave to your own urges...  
  
She observed from the board as dulled fangs sank into tender pink flesh, as furtive glances were cast between the clock and the pile of papers on the girl's desk, the white scenery long since abandoned before symbols and bullets could fill it. It truly was sad, to see a witch driven to the point of keeping time by such an arbitrary system as minutes and seconds, created only so mortals could feel as if they had any sort of control when it came to the passage of their own lives, and how they were wasting them. Nature would take her course regardless, both figuratively _and,_ in this particular scenario, literally. Glancing out the window, she was quite certain the girl wouldn't last more than a few ticks before the sun settled to nest on the horizon. Evening did seem to come _so soon_ during this portion of the year, scarcely giving these creatures enough time to return home from school before it became difficult to see.  
  
And wouldn't that be a sight? A young witch, with so much more potential than any of her peers, reduced to a frantic, lonely walk home, clawing at herself and bathed by a backdrop of amber sunset? To freeze and stand there, mortified but oh so _relieved,_ as golden light would so _wonderfully_ highlight the liquid running out from betwixt her legs and dripping from her skirt?   
  
The rhythm's tempo sped in her chest just picturing it, and she allowed herself a hint of a smile as she finished writing on the board, turning back to her class of empty vessels and allowing some lecture or other to keep falling from her lips as she began to stride around the room, not that any of them would be able to drink up the fountain of knowledge she was kindly presenting to them. Many of their gazes, male and female alike, were focused on Wardwell's breasts, not that they would ever be graced with the pleasure of experiencing them. The few that weren't were actually attempting to follow her teachings, but it was a fruitless effort for such dull, unworthy minds. They may pass the school's tests, but they would never truly understand the bounty of wisdom she was offering.   
  
The only pair of eyes not trained on her were the only pair of eyes she craved to admire, and she forced her tone to remain gentle as she paused for breath, exhaling slowly as she let her hand flutter onto a particular desk. Her claws tapped satisfyingly against the wood, rustling the girl's papers as she drummed them once, twice, a third time.   
  
_"Miss Spellman,_ I understand the day is growing long, but _please_ try to focus until our final lesson is over. Alright?" A few snickers sounded throughout the room, and she was reminded once more just how _petty_ this little species was, ironic when they held so little power. Honestly, she hadn't even used a punishing tone. Keeping the smile on her lips, she let her hand shift to give the girl a light grip on the shoulder, crouching down so they were closer to eye level. "You'll see, the time will fly by, if you put a little effort in. Thank you." And with a dip of the head and a soft apology from the girl, she stood back up, striding back to the board with renewed vigor.  
  
True, most spells were spoken with specific incantations, but when one was skilled enough to have been _blessed_ and _loved_ by The Dark Lord Himself, it was almost child's-play to cast a charm over someone with a simple touch, to use words that conveyed your meaning without openly stating it. The power of suggestion was such an _underutilized artform,_ and now the poor little thing was going to try and focus on this lesson whether she could bear to or not. Even if she'd wanted to ask to leave now, as she was sure Sabrina had been heartbeats away from raising her hand to do, she wouldn't be able to convince her lips to part and spill the words. No, that would be too _improper,_ too _embarrassing,_ surely. Doubt, insecurity, they were such easy seeds to sow, and yet presented such bountiful harvests to reap. The perfect paralysis of the mouth, of the rational mind, keeping her limbs from finding the courage to walk out.  
  
_Oh Sabrina... all of the hardship and suffering you've endured, and now even your own body is betraying you..._  
  
And who better to pick up the pieces after a betrayal, than her _favourite_ teacher and confidant?  
  
The infernal ticking of the cheap analog device on the wall provided ample background noise to her lecture, and she made sure to pause in front of it, keeping the passage of time obscured as she kept speaking, her eyes focused entirely on one very anxious, very _beautiful_ girl. Sabrina truly was putting on _such a show_ for her today. Those slender legs kept crossing, rubbing against one another and forcing the skirt to ride up just enough for her to see under the desk, and she could only imagine the _pressure_ between thighs, the _throbbing_ of muscles...   
  
In spite of this, dear Sabrina was trying her best to remain composed, and it was almost commendable, really. Her hand may be shaking, but still it soldiered on with the pen, a half hazard scrawl covering the paper as the girl tried to keep up with her words. She was certain Sabrina was only hearing about half of what she was saying, judging by the glazed hint to her eyes and the sweat beginning to bead on her skin, but still she remained in her seat, even raising her hand to answer a quick question. It was odd, seeing the girl sweat. Normally her skin almost felt cool to the touch, completely dry spare the rare occasions when tears had slipped down that face.   
  
The poor thing really did look like she was about to cry. Class still had a little while before it was over, but the girl let the pen fall out of her grip in order to cling to the desk, knuckles pale as snow while the other hand shot down to press against panties. Oh, she could only imagine how tightly clenched and quivering that area was, possibly a little damp. How much was Sabrina struggling to hold back with those fingers? A veritable flood, surely, with the waistband of her skirt biting into her swollen abdomen with every breath. Her breathing was growing thinner, she could hear that much.   
  
How much lower could Sabrina stoop? Low enough to grind that area into her hand instead of simply pressing against it, perhaps? Rocking into the edge of her seat? As she paused her speech to give her students time to finish writing, she let her tongue snake along her lips, finding her mouth and throat all too dry. The anticipation was always the best part, be it man or woman, a divine meal or sexual gratification, or simply a game. Watching prey struggle to avoid their inevitable fates, growing more and more desperate as they writhed and flailed their limbs, crying out or whimpering quietly... it was fascinating, exhilarating to witness in person. The race to see how far she could push them before they finally gave in to her whims, and whether they relinquished that will voluntarily, or if their bodies simply gave out and collapsed.  
  
_Sabrina_ was _whimpering._  
  
It was a stifled noise, cut off almost as suddenly as it had started, but she'd heard it, watching as the girl hunched forwards, her tender breasts brushing the edge of the desktop as her legs twisted around each other, performing an elegant dance underneath the table. Out of shame, she'd pulled her hand from her thighs' clutches, keeping them both folded flat in front of her, but it was absolute torture to do so. The lips she so often thought of capturing in a kiss had been bitten raw, tiny welts of russet beading up in the cuts. The perfume of copper was nearly suffocating her enhanced senses, and she inhaled deeply, letting it swirl and settle in her lungs as she resumed her lecture.  
  
The bell's earsplitting arrival startled the both of them into flinching, coming all too late for Sabrina, and all too soon for herself. The girl had gasped and flushed pink in her seat, taking her time to gather her things and avoiding the eyes of any of her peers, every careful shift and pause a necessity. _Naughty little thing,_ she couldn't help but think, striding past in time to spot the smallest patch of glistening dampness in Sabrina's seat when the girl had finally found the ability to stand. Relieving herself when she'd been told to focus, no matter how minutely and involuntarily, was behavior that needed to be corrected.  
  
"Ah, Sabrina?" she called from the back of the room, keeping her tone casual as she turned to glance at the girl, leaning against one of the desks. "Before you leave, might I borrow you for _just_ a moment? I promise it won't take long."  
  
Teeth dragged against bottom lip again, holding it hostage with a hum before they released their prisoner. "Uh... What did you need? Miss Wardwell..." the girl added the name softly, a formal address forgotten, but not out of irreverence, as she set her bag onto an empty desk and inched her way through the labyrinth towards the corner of the room. The girl's hands kept darting towards the desktops for support as she walked, flighty and disorganized as they felt for any surface within the vicinity, and it was with great effort that Sabrina finally stood before her, shifting her weight subtly from one foot to another.  
  
She kept her own gaze on the large cupboard as she unlocked it with Wardwell's key, opening the doors with a flourish. "It isn't a _gargantuan_ task, but I would prefer some assistance, and you seem to be just the type for it, Sabrina. I uncovered some of my older spellbooks in here by chance this morning when I was fetching some lesson supplies, and I think they deserve to be put in their proper place, don't you? My shelf could do with a bit of organization." Pulling out one of the tombs, she blew the dust off of the cover, noting how tightly her student clenched up whilst trying to hold back a sneeze. How cute. "I believe you'll find some of these quite fascinating. There are some rare editions in here, and... a few to do with _the Dark Arts..."_ she whispered with secretive glee, making a show of glancing around Sabrina to ensure no one was lurking in the doorway.   
  
"Wow, that's, um... that's great, Miss Wardwell..." Oh, and how that breathy tremble in Sabrina's voice sent electricity jolting up her spine in _a delicious tingle,_ the sparks bringing fresh hellfire to life in her chest. "Th-Thank you, for the opportunity..."  
  
"Go ahead and get started, dear, I'll just lock the door so we don't have any _uncouth interruptions_ from those who don't understand, hmm?" she chuckled, heading towards the girl's only exit with keys twirling between her fingers. "Ah, but Sabrina, is there something troubling you?"  
  
"Wh-Why do you say that?" And hadn't that sentence come out quickly? A defensive, fearful rush of breath as the girl buried her face in one of the books. 

"Oh, please don't take offense, it might have just been my imagination." she shrugged, turning the keys with a click before yanking them out and dropping them on her much more impressive desk. "I just thought, well, you seem a bit unfocused today. I just wanted to know if there were any problems going on. You know, Sabrina, if there's ever _anything_ I can assist you with, you _only_ need to _ask._ I told you that when you _'borrowed'_ my _'Book of the Dead',_ remember? We've shared _so much_ together, I would like to believe we've assembled a special kinship of our own, don't you agree? Two outcast witches, misunderstood within our own covens, by our own friends and family... _you and I,_ we walk our own path, the road less traveled. So we _must_ put our faith in _each other,_ if we have no one else."  
  
There was a war being waged within the girl, she could see it in her eyes, in the furrow of her brow and the sealed lips. To be drawn in by such a tempting offer of support, to confess the very agony she was going through in this moment, to abandon the task at hand and have the relief she so craved... Miss Wardwell would _understand,_ would let her leave in a heartbeat. Wouldn't she? What if, after she told her, Miss Wardwell laughed at the childish nature of it all? Casually insisted she wait until they were done, because surely she could. But she would of course have to admit that she honestly couldn't, that she was on the verge of having an accident, and what if then her mentor decided she wasn't worthy of using those important books and spells? How often was she told that she was too young to understand things or make her own decisions, that she lacked maturity?  
  
"I... I appreciate the concern, M-Miss Wardwell... But really, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you _certain,_ Sabrina?" she pressed, all caring eyes and knitted brows as she strode back and picked up one of the books, thumbing through it before she refocused her attention on the girl. "There isn't anything I can do for you? After all, you're so graciously helping me with this, so I feel like I _must_ owe you a favour in return."  
  
"Th-That's, uh, really nice of you..." Sabrina murmured, squeezing her knees together and disguising her sudden hunch as reaching down to grab another book. "But I'm _fine._ I'm fine..."  
  
Surely, those words were as much for her own sake as Miss Wardwell's, and she simply hummed in agreement, letting the subject drop and torturous silence take its place as she began sorting through the spellbooks. Sabrina was hardly going to be an intelligent conversationalist in this state, and it was _far easier_ to hear her failed attempts at hiding whimpers when the room was soundless. She was being treated to a wonderful array of bitten back moans and hitches of breath as they worked, and as they gathered the sorted piles and brought them to the shelf towards the front of the room, she let her mind wander, the soundtrack of her fantasies nearly carrying her away from their task. She eventually left the majority of sorted books to Sabrina, murmuring something or other about how the girl was competent enough to finish while she studied a particular tomb of interest to plan for their future spell lessons, and retreated to her rolling chair, sliding around the corner of the desk so that she could keep a hawk's eye on her pet from over the top of the open book.  
  
The poor thing was so desperate by this point, she was willing to wager that it didn't even matter that she was in the room anymore. Sabrina had long passed the threshold of being able to keep those slender fingers off of her privates, making sure that one hand was slipping between her legs at all times as she crouched in front of the shelf. Legs were jiggling, fanning in and out as she pawed through titles and muttered gibberish under her breath, and more than once the girl had to completely freeze, cupping her flower with both hands and curling in on herself with fruitless prayers to The Dark Lord.   
  
"Just, _ah_ , let me finish this..." Sabrina had whimpered, entirely sitting on the floor now as the girl dragged a heel to press underneath herself, wriggling her hips on top of it in a way that had her fighting to keep her own hands on her spellbook instead of slipping downwards to caress against fabric. _"Please,_ I can't disappoint, _mmm,_ Miss Wardwell..." Oh, like dear, _sweet_ Sabrina could _ever_ disappoint her, especially with a show like this. What a _treat_ this was... she would certainly have to reward the girl later for her performance.  
  
She could tell her darling dancer was nearing her end as the girl put the final books away, dropping them a couple of times before she got them in their places. Yes, she would have to escape this room like a dove out of heaven to have any hope of making it, and that was only assuming the janitorial staff hadn't already locked the student restrooms. She made sure to snap her own book shut with a thump, just to give Sabrina enough warning to assemble herself into a more dignified position before she was caught. "Are you finished already? _My my..._ I made the right choice hiring you, didn't I?" She smiled. "Do stand up before you get that outfit any dustier, though. I'm afraid this room could do with a good sweep of the broomstick. It's a pity I drove my car to work today." Oh, how _insulting_ that stereotype was, but it was sure to get some amusement out of the girl. "Ah, before you take off, I would like to share something I found in this volume with you. It's _quite_ fascinating."  
  
There was no hiding the grimace in Sabrina's smile as she nodded and attempted to stand, her brimming bladder no doubt sending shockwaves with every movement. She sat back down on her heel twice before she managed to gain the control to rise without it, although her hands kept fluttering towards her hips or thighs, tugging at her skirt's edges in order to keep themselves from gripping anything more obscene. Just this one last conversation, and then she could leave, _surely._ She was a grown girl, and while she hadn't partaken in her ritual, she'd still been of age for it. She could keep it together in front of her mentor.  
  
The sudden flash of panic in those eyes was all the indication she'd needed that the wall was crumbling. Sabrina was standing, yes, but had now come to the realization that she was effectively trapped. She was a fly wrapped in the middle of a web. She had no routes to take, nowhere to move to avoid the inevitable. If she tried to walk away, much like the insect losing limbs in a desperate crawl across silver strands, disaster would slowly but surely follow, leaking all the way down the halls with no hope of making it in time. Yet, if she remained in place, she would meet her end in a swift but agonizing defeat under the watchful eyes of her captor...  
  
And in debating between one dreadful conclusion and the other, she effectively relinquished her choice in the matter altogether, a gasp falling from her lips as she hunched over. All poise was forgotten as she shoved her hands between her legs, the thin trail of liquid on her legs caught in the fading sunlight of the window.  
  
"Ah! M-Miss Wardwell, I... _Oh Satan!_ I-I need to-"  
  
Of course, the charm had been designed to fade by this point. It was only _fair_ to offer her pretty toys a fighting chance, and _genuine pleas_ spilled from the tongue were _infinitely_ more satisfying than some cheap, cotton-mouthed mumbling.  
  
The girl was shaking her head, attempting to turn around to hurry towards the door, no matter how fruitless a pursuit it was when she remained hunched over with her legs crossed. Never mind that she seemed to have forgotten that the door needed to be unlocked. "I-I'm sorry, I have to g- _oh_ Satan..." Another rush of nectar coated her legs, and the girl began to quiver like a youngling, any actual words failing her as she resorted to a steady chant of prayers and jumbled syllables. As if The Dark Lord would listen to such drivel, when He would much rather test his pupils to strengthen themselves and face these adversities, these _bodily limitations._ As if He wouldn't have _enjoyed_ a view like this.  
  
The final product was even more _stunning_ than she had dreamt of, and she found herself in one of those rare states where she was _entirely_ lost for words. She could only sit and observe, hypnotized, as the witch she'd _so carefully_ cultivated moaned and panted with ragged breaths, a sacred fountain finally flowing from her divine body. Hot urine was spilling down her calves in rivers, splashing off of her shoes to begin forming a lake on the floor. While it would have been almost undetectable by mortals, the heady scent was filling the air around her, and she drank in the unique perfume of who _exactly_ Sabrina was. Those hands were still clutching in futility, only succeeding in getting coated in the flow, and the girl shuddered, head hanging low, but refusing to resign herself to her fate. No, she was always a fighter, trying with all of her strength until the very end, no matter how highly the cards were stacked against her. _Such a strong, admirable witch..._  
  
No matter how humiliating this was for Sabrina though, no matter how stubbornly she tried to regain dominance over her body and its functions, it couldn't be denied that there was relief to be felt. She could see it in the breathless way the girl's mouth hung open, in the way her eyelids had closed and her brow had relaxed. In the shifts of abdominal muscles as they contracted, the visible distension in the girl's waistband retreating as the hisses and splatters continued to fill the room. She had to admit, she would miss that ugly little bump, as beautiful as her pupil's slender stomach was.   
  
Dear Dark Lord, how she longed to be a _participant_ in that sinful shower, instead of a mere voyeur. It almost seemed a crime, staying put on this chair and letting it all go to waste on the tile, instead of engaging in something more passionate and letting it stain them both.  
  
By the time the flood had decreased to a few stray trickles and then ended, she was certain both of their temperatures had spiked beyond what was comfortable. The fires burning within her chest had been stoked and then drowned in gasoline, and the poor girl was more humiliated than she had ever seen her. They only made eye contact for a mere blink, but that was the catalyst to shatter the stillness, the silence. Suddenly Sabrina was ducking her head again, starting to step backwards only to find her muscles were too spent to support her. Whatever burst of energy that had sent her into flight mode had dissolved in a heartbeat, and the girl seemed frozen and almost numb as she held one fist to her mouth, soundless for but a single breath before a few shameful mewls escaped. Those watery eyes were leaking now, a familiar sight to her by this point. How many times had Sabrina come crying to her by now?  
  
Ah, but the tally mattered not. Each time was a special moment all its own, one that would have touched her heart, had she possessed one. It could touch Wardwell's heart, at least, and she supposed that was enough.   
  
Sabrina was always so firmly in control, be it when she was standing up to those misogynistic mortal boys or protecting her little friends, to the way she carried herself, proud and self-assured. But recent events had already shaken that, and to experience _failure_ yet _again_ for something so _basic,_ to lose control of _herself_ after the disaster with the unsaved Jesse Putnam and the sad excuse for resurrection of a dead mortal man... After her crumbling relationship with Mister Kinkle, with Miss Roz and Dear Suzy, and with her ragtag trio of disgraced Spellmans...   
  
Well, how could the pitiful thing have _any_ confidence left, after being proven too weak, too _unprepared,_ over and over again? All of those great strides made _collapsing_ around her, just as the girl finally collapsed to her knees on the floor? Who could Sabrina turn to, when all of the girl's important ties had been so carefully cut, as easily as a snip of the large scarlet scissors on her own desk?  
  
"Oh, _Sabrina..."_  
  
The name was a mere exhale of breath, and she was grateful that the slight quiver in her tone would be taken for surprise as she set the spellbook aside and leaned forwards in her seat. Her gaze was transfixed on the delicate, shivering creature at her feet, those fragile shoulders wracked with barely suppressed sobs. Oh, to see The Dark Lord's chosen plaything, soiled and broken before He'd even had the _pleasure_ of touching her...   
  
"Sabrina, stand up." she commanded, letting one hand perch on that blood red coat, fingertips caressing the fabric. "A witch, a _woman_ of your caliber has no business kneeling."  
  
The girl hesitated, but did as she was told (a rare occurrence that she was satisfied to know only seemed to happen when _she_ was the one suggesting orders, not those wretched 'aunts' or the _esteemed_ Father Blackwood). As she pulled her own hand back, her stumbling little fawn got to her feet, those porcelain legs looking especially fragile as they quaked at the knees. In the end, Sabrina had to grip onto the edge of the big desk to keep herself upright, teary eyes keeping to the puddle on the floor. Blood-stained lips parted, but no speech managed to come out of the girl.  
  
The whimper that left that mouth was so pained, so utterly _lost,_ and she closed her eyes for just a moment, searching for breath through her nose. How _delicious_ that sound was, how _easy_ it would be to force a chorus of them out of her little protégé...  
  
She let her gaze resettle on the girl, taking in those flushed cheeks, the shine of those bare legs, and the way saturated stockings clung to the area below the knees like another skin. Skin could be peeled away so beautifully, she thought, revealing such _tantalizing_ prizes hidden below. She pursed her lips and clicked her tongue, ever giving off the illusion of a mother's concern even as she appreciated the sight before her. "You _poor_ thing... Come here, Sabrina..." She crooked her fingers once, twice, and Sabrina crept forward, following the invisible thread she'd so carefully wrapped around her prey's neck. _Such a **good girl,** aren't you? Always following your leash..._  
  
In a show of good will, she plucked a handful of tissues off of her desk corner and passed them to the sniffling thing, keeping her patience as the girl dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose. It took a while before the girl could even attempt to speak, and when she did, a _mouse_ could have shouted over her, and that wasn't even counting the soft hiccups that kept interrupting.  "I'm _so sorry,_ M-Miss Wardwell. I-I don't know- I'll clean it up- I-"  
  
"Sabrina, it's _alright._ These things happen."  
  
"But-"  
  
Steepling her hands together, she cocked her head and studied the girl. "Dear, the only thing that concerns me is _why_ you allowed yourself get to this state in the first place. Unless you have some sort of medical issue that I'm unaware of, this _hardly_ seems like it hit out of nowhere. You must have been holding it in for quite a while, and... a rather generous amount, if _that-"_ She raised an eyebrow as she gestured towards the lake, forcing herself not to give in to the smirk that wished to fill her lips. "-is any indication."  
  
"W-Well, I..."  
  
"Sabrina, you _do know_ that I would have let you leave, don't you? I understand some of the teachers here are... how shall I put it? _Self-inflated pigs with their snouts halfway up their own tails."_ At that, she did briefly allow herself to smirk, hoping to encourage a similar expression from the girl, but Sabrina remained downcast and shrunken. She let her own face drop, serious and intrigued once more. "But you know I don't treat my classroom as a dictatorship, and I certainly _hope_ I've never made you feel that way. So why didn't you simply _tell me_ if you were in such a _dire_ predicament?"  
  
"I... I know." the girl mumbled, folding her arms over her chest and hugging them close. "I know, and it was stupid, I-I just... I dunno, I just couldn't... I was embarrassed, and... scared, I guess? Even though that doesn't make sense because _I know_ you wouldn't care, but I just..." Sabrina bit her lip, the tips of her ears going red, no doubt from _how easily_ this situation could have been avoided, if she'd only had more sense. "I-I don't know why I didn't just say something, I just felt like... like... I was supposed to just stick it out, kind of..." she finally added, seeming to grow even more ashamed, if that were possible.  
  
"Hmm... I see..." she mused, drumming her nails on one of the chair's armrests as she pretended to mull this information over. Now, what could have made such _a bright girl_ put herself through agony like that? As Sabrina had so aptly put it: it was stupid. A foolish choice for a foolish girl.  
  
"You know, be we humans or mortals, we don't usually do things without reason. Even if that reason isn't obvious at first, even to ourselves, there usually can be one to be found with a bit of probing. Perhaps it was something within your subconscious."  
  
"Really?" Sabrina choked out, glancing up for a moment. Oh, those beautiful, hopeful eyes... how often they seemed to think that she held all of the answers in the universe.  
  
"Yes, it could very well be your subconscious... Now, let us consider your earlier decision, and the results. If the action was keeping yourself from something pleasurable, or even more simply, necessary for your wellbeing... I feel like I must ask, were you perhaps _punishing yourself_ for something?"  
  
"Punishing myself?"  
  
"It isn't unheard of among our culture, as you know. Whipping, burning, spilling our blood for rituals... But it doesn't always have to be so extreme. Sometimes we find ourselves inflicting smaller torments, just enough to remind us of our faults. Sabrina, please be honest with me. Have you been experiencing any dark feelings lately? A feeling like maybe _you deserve_ suffering to make up for _all the harm_ that you've caused others? That you haven't been hurting _enough,_ when there are so many in this town, in this school even, who have it worse?" She paused to take in a breath, fixing the girl with a knowing stare as she let her words sink in. She could see the wheels beginning to turn in Sabrina's mind, fresh tears beginning to glimmer as guilt overtook her features. "I know it has been a rough and ugly road for you, given _all_ of the losses that seemed to have occurred since you ran from your dark baptism, but I _do hope_ you understand that they aren't your fault. Perhaps the events were connected, even exacerbated by a few of your actions, but the deaths themselves aren't on _your hands,_ Sabrina. So please don't feel as if you need to _atone_ for them. Harming yourself isn't going to do any good, for anyone, mortal or witch."   
  
She leaned back slightly in her seat, allowing her legs to cross as she let the girl take a moment to collect her thoughts. It was a needed respite, as she'd been forced to try and ignore the throbbing heat in her core in order to offer 'advice', but it hadn't ceased. It was a _sublime_ form of torture, really, being so ripe for the taking and not _nearly_ in a position where she could give herself any attention. She rubbed her thighs together under the guise of adjusting her posture, and the hint of friction alone almost drew a heavy sigh from her lips.   
  
"Miss Wardwell..." Sabrina squeaked out, nearly whispering where she stood shivering, the chill of wet clothes beginning to set in.  
  
"Yes, Sabrina?"  
  
"I... I think you might be right..." A confession where one had never been needed in the first place, but she simply nodded, gesturing for the girl to continue. "It's... It's been really hard, since everything went down with Harvey... a-and even before that, with Suzy's uncle. No matter how hard I try, I keep messing things up, and things keep getting worse, a-and..." Sabrina's voice cracked, and she sniveled, struggling not to break down completely again. "Nobody's talking to me anymore. Even Suzy and Roz... my _best friend_ Roz _,_ they... they know I'm a witch. I-I don't know how they found out, but they're freaked out, I can tell by the way they look at me, and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They confronted me in the bathroom about it, wh-when they asked, so... this morning I was kind of afraid to go in there, because I don't think I'm ready to run into them until I figure out, like, what to say, or how to fix it..." Ah yes, she _had_ thought that a little odd, this morning, although not odd enough that she'd given it too much thought afterwards. She'd been striding through the halls, ready to slip in ahead of time and bear silent witness to the awkward confrontation she had been expecting, but Sabrina had walked in the complete opposite direction. "I-I don't even know if I _can_ fix it, and... I don't know, maybe I _did_ think I deserved it... I mean, I hurt Harvey, and Suzy, and Roz said witches cursed her family, so maybe _I'm_ the reason she's going blind, and that's awful! I... I feel _awful..."_  
  
Oh, poor Sabrina, taking her words _so deeply_ to heart... The fragile thing was on the verge of bawling, any bit she'd managed to hold together slipping with every word, and she was _still_ talking, still rambling about all of the horrible events and the _failures_ with gasping breaths and a snotty nose. It was one of the most wretched sights she'd seen, and she had to interrupt, calling the girl's name a couple of times before she finally managed to stop her little melodrama in its tracks.  
_  
"Sabrina!"_ When the girl flinched, she lowered her voice considerably before trying to speak again, now that she had her attention. "Sit down for a moment, won't you? I'm starting to fear you'll collapse." When the girl started to move towards the student desks, she shook her head. "No, dear, I meant _come here_ and sit." she corrected, uncrossing her legs and gesturing towards her lap. "I hardly think cheap plastic is going to offer you any sympathy."

"But I... I'll get you..." It was art, watching that brilliant red spread across pale canvas, over cheekbones and up such an _easily-snappable_ neck. _"-wet..."_ Sabrina finally choked out, her voice such a pretty little whisper, as if someone else could hear at any moment. There were _far_ dirtier secrets they could keep than this, but... all in due time.  
  
"Oh please, it's not as if I'll _melt."_ she scoffed, baring her teeth in a hint of a smile as she waited for that _infernal_ mortal movie reference to sink in. "You seem to be in far greater discomfort standing there than any I could possibly suffer from the aftermath. I believe it's a fair price, once I'm _more_ than willing to pay. Now, come here and sit, _dear_ Sabrina..." she murmured, patting her lap once more.   
  
The girl still hesitated, but after searching her eyes for a few tense seconds, her _precious, pure_ lamb finally caved, toddling over on shivering limbs and settling down directly on the wolf's lap. Sabrina was still nervous, perched on the edge and keeping her knees pressed together, but she could soothe that anxiety easily enough. She let one hand roam, gently and warm to the touch, to rest on the girl's back, rubbing in slow circles. The other, she let brush along one thin arm, wrapping one of the girl's damp hands in her own and squeezing. "There now, Sabrina... You're alright..."  
  
And oh, _Praise Satan_ for this opportunity, she thought as she let her eyelids flutter shut from the safety of having the girl's back turned to her. Sabrina was indeed getting her wet, in both senses of the word. Her clothes were still dripping with urine, and while it had gone cold, the warmth between their bodies was enough to make it comfortable. Sodden skirt and panties, resting on her thighs... it may not be the exact substance she'd been hoping to smear Wardwell's body in, but it was something just as _private,_ just as _filthy_ and _forbidden_ _,_ and something she was experiencing _first._ She, _not He,_ was basking in the pleasure of having such a _wonderful_ plaything in her clutches, needy and submissive and _trusting her_ with such an _intimate_ experience. It would only take the dip of a hand to slip past that thin waistband, to take _more,_ to take _everything._ But Sabrina was trusting her, so whole-heartedly, to refrain, to be the good mentor and friend she believed she was.   
  
And while she certainly would take advantage of that trust later, when Sabrina had fallen deeper into her web, had fallen more deeply for _her_ , for now, she was content with this. She was content to sit here, savoring the wetness and the throbbing in her clitoris as Sabrina started to relax under her caresses and whispered nothings of reassurance.   
  
"It will be alright, dear Sabrina. Your friends don't know what they're _missing..."_ she murmured, letting go of the girl's back as Sabrina shifted around to bury her face in her shoulder. "You're such a _smart, strong, caring_ person. Anyone would be _extraordinarily lucky_ to have you." She let her free hand shift, fingers tangling in those soft blonde tresses and brushing them away from tear-stained skin. Sabrina was still crying, but it was growing more muted by the sentence, and she relished the puffs of hot breath against her neck. Sabrina was so _warm,_ pressed up into her embrace like this. She was used to heat, but this was something _gentler,_ and all the more welcome. For just a moment, if she really tried, she could forget that they were both owned by another. She could pretend that it was just the two of them in this world, destined to stay tied together by red thread, and that they would never have to part...  
  
"You'll see, Sabrina. You'll get through this trial, and you'll be strengthened for having experienced it. And whenever you find yourself in need of an ally, remember that I shall _always_ be here, at your beck and call. I have no intentions of abandoning you, dear..."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Wardwell... Thank you for _everything."_ Sabrina whispered, and she whispered her thanks a couple more times until they were mere breaths. Her voice was filled with such _gratitude_ that she couldn't stop her imagination from picturing something else, and for the first time in a very long time, her self control was utterly lost. She came suddenly, her _belle-chose_ spasming until it stole her breath, and the only way she managed to disguise her behavior was by clutching Sabrina in a tighter embrace, sighing as if in sympathy.   
  
"You're _more_ than welcome, dear Sabrina..." she whispered as she came down from her high, listening to their joint heartbeats as she patted the girl's back. When the girl seemed to have calmed significantly, she finally shifted, gently nudging for her pet to exit her lap. "Are you well enough to stand? Carefully, now..."  
  
Nodding, Sabrina crawled off of her, grimacing slightly as damp fabric clung with her movements. She swiped at her eyes with her sleeve, a shaky inhale the only sound to come out of her as she started to take in the gravity of her journey ahead.  
  
"Don't worry, I believe I can fix that. Hold still." As the girl obeyed, she stood up from her chair and grasped one of the empty jars from her windowsill, setting it down on the floor. Then she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, murmuring some incantations. It was a simple enough task, displacing the liquid and teleporting it into the container, and within moments the girl and the floor were dry. True, it would have been a nice test, forcing her to leave feeling the sting of what she'd done, but one had to pick their trials carefully. Too many at once, and the victim wouldn't have that necessary time to recover between blows.   
  
Besides, it was a privilege to see such a brilliant witch with _such willpower_ break down, and she wasn't inclined to share that view. No, only _she_ deserved to see the girl like this.  
  
"Feeling better now?" she inquired, squeezing those shoulders one last time before she stepped away, reaching for her keys on the desk.  
  
"A lot, actually." Sabrina murmured, reaching up to adjust her crooked headband. "That's a useful trick, I'll have to learn it sometime."  
  
"Yes, it certainly has its purposes. I've saved the janitorial staff quite a bit of work around here." Striding over to the door, she undid the lock, opening up the hallway view with a flourish. "Now, I hate to kick you out, but I'm afraid darkness will be falling soon if you don't get on your way. Would you like a ride home? I wouldn't want you catching a chill this time of year."  
  
The girl waved her offer off, as expected. She was never one to take charity unless she was desperately in need, and that pride was certainly an admirable quality. "Thanks, but that's okay, you've done enough for me already. And actually, I think a walk will help me clear my head. But... could I drop by your place tomorrow, if you aren't busy? I'd still like to know what you found in that spellbook, and I promise I'll actually be able to concentrate this time." Sabrina chuckled, flashing her the first genuine smile she'd seen today. What a lovely sight it was...  
  
"Of course, you're always welcome. Any time, day or night. Drop by whenever you wish, and I'll be sure to have some refreshments waiting." She paused for a suitable amount of time before she added an afterthought. "Ah, but if your aunts ask, perhaps tell them we're simply tutoring for class? I believe I may still be in a bit of hot water after they found out that it was _my_ book you borrowed. I'm afraid they don't seem to like me very much."  
  
"Yeah... but don't worry, I'm sure they'll warm up eventually. Well, maybe not Aunt Zelda..." Sabrina admitted. "They're just overprotective, you know? They'll come around once they see how much you've helped me, as long as I keep my head down for a while."  
  
"I certainly hope so. I really would like to get to know them better. After all, anyone who have raised such a _wonderful_ young lady must be talented themselves. And I can tell they care for you very much, Sabrina."  
  
"Yeah, they're... they're pretty great." The girl nodded beginning to gather her things. "But _you're_ pretty great too, Miss Wardwell. I'm glad my father picked you to watch over me."  
  
And with that last parting smile and words of honey, Sabrina Spellman vanished through the doorway, her exit obscured as the object closed behind her. With a heavy sigh and a hand over her chest, she closed her eyes, picturing that expression of pure love and letting those heartfelt words ring in her ears. Sabrina truly did care for her. Sabrina trusted her, she wanted her around to protect and guide her, to comfort her in the way no one else in her life seemed to be able to. She had such a _special_ role in this girl's life...  
  
As her back sank to press against the closed door, her hand slipped to finally dive into the sopping heat betwixt her thighs, her gasps and moans free to ring out as she shuddered, heart pulsing with blood and lust in double-time. She could break this girl, time after time, in so many different ways, and she remained none the wiser. Every time, without fail, she came crawling back, vulnerable and honest in a way she never showed anyone else, and waited for her to put the pieces back together. She could reconstruct this girl in any way she saw fit, nudge her towards whatever path she chose, and like a _dog,_ Sabrina would follow. Sabrina would follow her to the ends of the earth, to heaven and back, and she would still care for her, still look at her with that affection and hope and admiration.   
  
It was the two of them, alone against all of the enemies and circumstances that threatened to tear them apart, sharing this bond and this journey. And until the objective was complete and He came to take her away, Sabrina was most certainly _hers,_ wrapped around her finger, and hopefully one day, her _entire body,_ wholeheartedly entangled in her web.   
  
She came with what could only be described as a howl, her orgasm overpowering her senses as she heaved for breath, torn between the picture of Sabrina in those sopping clothes, and the idea of stripping them off of her, layer by layer, to reveal the beautiful mess underneath. Sabrina would cry, so demure and embarrassed, but she would thank her for her kindness when she began cleaning her thighs with her tongue, dig her hands into Wardwell's hair and tug when she was graced with a reward, all the negative aspects of the event forgotten and exchanged for pleasure. For passion and love, lavishing _every inch_ of the girl to make up for all of the _turmoil_ she had to put her through in order to teach her, to mold her into who she was destined to be.  
  
One could catch more flies with honey, and Sabrina was going to be the sweetest of them all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! I love hearing from you all! <3


End file.
